


owls during the day

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “When I grow up I want to fake my death.”





	owls during the day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of faking faking your death. This is more than 100 words.

If Stan had to define how he felt in that moment he would say hungry. The fact that he couldn’t remember if he had eaten lunch or not didn’t have much to do with it. It went deeper than that. He needed the world, but he didn’t want it.

He couldn’t tell if he was happy or sad and at this point he was beginning to wonder if he had ever been either of those things, “When I grow up I want to fake my death.”

Because that would be nice. Sure, there would be tears, but he would never have to see his father again. He would never be bound to another obligation again. He could finally know peace.

Mike frowned, “That’s not funny.”

He never found that sort of thing funny, and Stan wondered what he did to find someone like Mike. Someone who was kind and could be depended on. Someone consistent. He genuinely couldn’t retrace the steps. Maybe Mike had just appeared one day. It was as plausible as all the rest.

Stan wasn’t joking, but he let the subject drop like he was. It had been a year of saying things he didn’t mean anyway. He had even told Mike that they’d be together forever at one point.

In a few decades Stan would take a bath and time would not come a knocking. How could it with a door thrown wide open?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
